Something
by crbrgmi
Summary: When Lucy agrees to go on a date with Hibiki, Natsu immediately becomes suspicious that she might be leaving Fairy Tail. What will he do when he confronts her and realizes it's true? And what will he think of her reasons? Warning: Fluffy! finished
1. Chapter 1

Something

_Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me. Don't wanna leave her now. You know I believe and how. You're asking me will my love grow? I don't know, I don't know. Stick around and it may show. But I don't know. I don't know._

"Since the official tournament doesn't start until tomorrow, would you mind accompanying me to dinner tonight?"

It was almost eerie how much Hibiki had changed in those seven years, and for the better! Lucy couldn't keep her eyes off him, ever since she first saw him again right before the opening ceremony. He had seemed to have gotten slightly taller, his features became more defined, his eyes were a lighter blue. Seven years really has been kind to this man.

Now, if only she had been able to grow a little in those seven years. Either way, he was standing in front of her, as handsome and courteous as ever, asking her to dinner with him. Of course she had to say yes! She felt a slight nudge behind her, and Cana stepped up next to her.

"Of course she'd love to go to dinner with you," the older woman replied, giving Hibiki a large smile and a thumbs up. Whatever the thumbs up was for, Lucy couldn't tell, but whatever. It seemed to satisfy Hibiki.

"I'll come by your hotel at eight," he said. "Can't wait to catch up with you."

Lucy couldn't breathe until he was far enough away, as if she were to move, even an inch, he would change his mind and not want to see her. The second he was out of sight, Lucy grabbed onto her friend's arm, anxiety crashing into her so if she hadn't grabbed onto her friend, she'd been knocked to the ground.

"What do I do?" she asked quietly. Cana blinked down at her. "I've never been on a real date before!"

Cana smiled and placed her arm around Lucy's shoulder, after managing to free it from the younger girl's grasp. "Don't worry, hon. I'll help you out."

"Who was that?"

Natsu blinked, having forgotten where he was for a second. The opening ceremony got him all fired up, and he had spent the last few minutes dreaming about how amazing he was going to be, making Fairy Tail the top guild again.

Happy floated down to his shoulder, pointing at Lucy and the man who was walking away from her. "Is that Hibiki?" the little cat wondered.

"Eh, is it? Well, I guess it's been seven years, of course he would look different." Natsu laced his fingers behind his head and began making his way toward Lucy. "I wonder what he wanted. Probably a prelude to the amazing battle between our guilds!"

"Lucy looks terrified enough." Happy landed on Natsu's head. "She's all red faced and trembling. I wonder what he said to her. Cana doesn't look too angry."

The pink haired boy blinked. That's right. If Hibiki had said something threatening, at least Cana would look angry or something. However, she stood there, smiling widely with her arm around Lucy's shoulders. He picked up his pace, wanting to hear what it was they were talking about. If Hibiki had something, that would mean he initiated a battle, and a battle would mean Natsu would actually get a chance to knock his pretty little teeth in for making Lucy feel bad. He couldn't help the wide grin spread across his face as he thought about handing Hibiki a fiery punch to his pretty little face.

"First thing's first," he heard from Cana, "you need to get your hair done. I also think we should probably get you something suitable to wear."

"Why does she need something to wear?" Natsu had made it to the two girls. "Didn't she pack something battle worthy?"

"Does everything have to be about a fight with you, Natsu?" Cana put her unoccupied hand on her hip. Lucy remained still, trembling slightly.

"Oi, Lucy, what did he say to you?" Happy jumped off Natsu's head and landed next to the girl. "Are you okay?"

She blinked down at the cat, and she immediately turned back into her usual self. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She grabbed Cana's hand and pulled her toward the hotel. "Well, we gotta get going. Big day tomorrow. Be sure to rest, Natsu!"

Natsu and Happy were left alone, blinking at the giggling girls' retreating backs.

"What was that all about?" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, looking behind him to where the source of all this trouble had left to.

"If I do say myself, I think he asked her on a date."

Natsu blinked down to Happy, who had also crossed his arms, but didn't look as confused as the boy felt. It took Natsu a moment, but he broke out in a grin, which quickly turned into a loud laughing. Lucy? Have a date?

"No way! Not with someone like him!" He also started making his way back to the hotel, continuing to laugh at Happy's joke. "Let's go get something to eat, Happy."

At the sound of "eat" Happy jumped onto Natsu's head. "Aye, sir!"

Natsu sighed. Yeah, there's no way that guy would ask Lucy out on a date, and, if he did, there'd be no way she'd accept. She was a smart girl, he was the enemy. She was too smart to fraternize with the enemy; she was too smart to fall for any trick that guy would pull.

Right?

It had taken almost the full three hours for Lucy to get fully dressed, primped, and beautified before her date summoned her to the hotel lobby. It was a little unnerving to hear Hibiki's smooth voice in her head so suddenly, not to mention how intimate it suddenly felt. Back when they first met, it didn't seem like a big deal at all that he could communicate with her through her mind.

Cana quickly added a small, diamond encrusted star barrette to complete Lucy's look, and whisked her out the door, whispering, "Good luck."

Lucy had just barely made it two rooms away from her own when she was called to, temporarily distracted from her ever growing nervousness at going on an actual date. Turning around, she was a little surprised to see Gray; from his expression, he seemed as surprised to see her.

"Where you going all dressed up?" he asked her, walking alongside her now.

Lucy glanced down at her black tank top, and matching skirt, both encrusted with tiny jewels giving the allusion of a starry night. Cana had mentioned that it would go with the theme of her stellar spirits, and it's not too fancy for a first date - causing Lucy to blush tomato red when she realized this indicated a second date!

Shrugging, Lucy looked back up at Gray and smiled. "Just going out for awhile. What about you? It has to be a special occasion when you've still got your clothes on."

"Lyon's here. He wanted us to get together for fun, or a pre-match, or something. Who knows with that guy?"

The two continued walking with each other until they entered the lobby. She wasn't certain, but their short walk seemed longer and much more uncomfortable than it really should have been. She knew the discomfort wasn't from her end, so what made Gray feel so uncomfortable about being with her?

Hibiki, appearing out of nowhere, slipped her arm through his, causing Lucy to jump and let out a tiny squeak of surprise. Glancing at Gray, she knew how and why he felt so uncomfortable. Of course, anyone would be angry that she was going out to have a fun time with someone from another guild. Normally that wouldn't bother anyone, but this was a one on one outing, not to mention the two of them were dressed for a private outing. Cana had mentioned to not let anyone's negative emotions get to her, but the look on Gray's face told her she wouldn't be forgiven, or something to that extent, and it was getting to her.

Thank goodness Natsu wasn't around to witness her leaving the hotel with Hibiki, his arm around her waist, contented expressions on each of their faces. Natsu would definitely jump to conclusions, possibly go as far as to say she was a traitor and was recruiting for another guild.

She sighed. What would he say if he knew the confines of her heart and mind. How would he feel if he knew that was exactly what she wanted to do?

"It's looks like they're just having dinner." Happy sat on the table, happily nibbling a freshly caught fish - or so the restaurant bragged. Natsu sat facing the happy pair, and he couldn't ignore that niggling feeling in the back of his neck that told him something was up.

"What are they talking about, Happy? I can see they're eating, but what are they saying?"

"You're worrying too much, Natsu. It's not like Lucy's giving him guild secrets or anything. Lucy loves Fairy Tail, she'd never leave."

Natsu crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Happy's words made sense, but that still didn't calm him down. The way she looked at that pretty boy next to her made him suspect something was up. She didn't just go out to dinner with a guy, not alone anyway; and especially not to a fancy place like this, where they sat and chatted like they're together in more ways that just friends.

Was that what they were doing? Lisanna had mentioned wanting to go out with him like Lucy and Hibiki were doing. Then again, Lisanna and Natsu had liked each other, really liked each other. Lucy didn't like Hibiki like that, did she? No way. That seemed more wrong than them just sitting, eating dinner together in a fancy restaurant. There was also something else that just really pissed him off while he watched them.

"Natsu, fancy seeing you here."

Natsu and Happy looked up at the same time to see the familiar smiling face of Lisanna. Natsu blinked and used his foot to push out the chair in front of him. She was alone, and she seemed to want to join him, though the only unoccupied seat was in the way of the Lucy and Hibiki couple. He probably spent enough time spying on them, and felt he should give them their privacy.

Lisanna sat in the offered seat, still smiling. She gently patted Happy's head.

"What are you two doing here?"

Behind her, Natsu could see the couple getting up to leave. Either he excused himself with something randomly thought up, and risk Lisanna thinking something was up or he was being rude, or he could just let them alone. Sighing, Natsu sank back in his chair. He could always ask Lucy about it in the hotel later.

"Just eating," he finally replied.

"I don't see much on your plate."

Which was true. He actually didn't order anything. The plate she was referring to had been entirely Happy's. Natsu had been too engrossed in his spying to actually order anything, but now that she had mentioned it, he was starving.

"I'm not that hungry," he mumbled, shrugging. "I've been eating all day, and I'm too excited for tomorrow, you know?"

"Hmm, and we're all counting on you to make us the number one again, this year." Her smile softened and she looked away while blushing. "You remember that promise we made last year?"

He blinked again. Actually, he had forgotten until she just said something, and he started to slightly blush as well. Because of some certain circumstances, he "found himself alone for the night," as she had put it last year. He really didn't mind that he was alone, and when she had first mentioned it the previous year, she had told him, with a sly smile, that if he were to find himself alone on the night before the tournament, she'd come to him and give him a good luck charm. After discussing this with Lucy and Gray, he came to the understanding that Lisanna wanted to stay with him in his hotel room and do some pretty grown up things to him. He distinctly remembered being wide eyed and nervous around Lisanna for weeks after that discussion. If Mirajane or Elfman were to find out about that promise, he'd probably never see the end of the day.

Lucy had seemed a little distant and quiet during the discussion, while Gray was a mixture of anger and contentment. He still didn't understand why they were like that, even after having been explained what Lisanna had meant. Thankfully, a few days later, they both returned to normal, though Lucy still seemed to have distanced herself a bit, permanently.

She didn't seem to be as excited to go on jobs with the team anymore, rather go on trips with Levi or Cana. He could probably count on his ten fingers the amount of times Lucy actually accompanied her real team on a job.

He furrowed his brows, immediately coming to the conclusion that maybe she didn't want to be in Fairy Tail anymore, that she really was interviewing to join Blue Pegasus. He clenched his fists, ignoring the woman across the table from him.

Without thinking he stood up and walked out of the restaurant, following the scented trail the couple left behind. There was no question about it; he was going to confront them and wring the truth out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favorites! Much love and cupcakes to you all. =) Honestly, I don't think I've ever gotten so many with one story in such a short amount of time before, so when I saw all that, I got all excited and jumped on and finished chapter 2, and celebrated with an ice cream bar. Ah, and I forgot to mention…For those who haven't made the connection between the song at the beginning of chapter 1 and the Beatles, well, you can make it now. Something: The Beatles, one of my favorite songs.

And now, with no further ado, here's chapter 2! Enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Of course. Why wouldn't he just happen to be eating in the same restaurant they were? And why couldn't he be having fun anywhere else than the little fair the town put up to celebrate the upcoming tournament? Why shouldn't he be no more than 15 feet away from them the entire evening?<p>

He suspected her intentions, that was the only explanation. Sighing, Lucy decided it was time to confront him. It was time to tell him everything. She had practiced her little speech so many times, but every time she had the chance to talk to him, something came up, or she chickened out, and she had to excuse herself from his company to keep him from seeing the tears that threatened to break free.

Tonight, though, she wanted to at least enjoy herself before breaking the heartbreaking news. She had talked with Hibiki about joining Blue Pegasus, and he was more than happy to give his master a recommendation for her joining. He told her that everything was in place, and after the tournament, she was free to move in at any time.

This was supposed to be her last chance to enjoy her Fairy Tail comrades before they were all too busy focusing on the tournament for them to all enjoy her going away party - though they wouldn't know it was her going away party. Hibiki had approached her on his own, and, with Cana there, she had no other choice but to accept. It had surprised her, and if she had been alone, she would have declined his offer. Then again, after not seeing him for so many years, who wouldn't accept a date with him? She had spoken with him for awhile, but she hadn't seen him, and what a surprise for her when she finally did!

He had suggested the fair in the first place, and now here they were, riding the huge Farris wheel, and who should be in the car behind them? Three guesses, and the first two don't count. Sighing again, Lucy slouched on the bench, not wanting her head to be showing over the edge for Natsu to see. Hibiki was entirely clueless to their stalker, so if he happened to want to try anything, Natsu would get a front row seat to everything that could happen.

Sure enough, Hibiki placed his arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her into his body. The movement itself wasn't anything romantic, or suggestive, but she could feel two holes burning into her back as she was sure Natsu was glaring at them, not physically, but she was fully aware of him behind them. She shivered as the car started its descent, and Hibiki held her closer.

The wheel went round twice more before it finally paused to let people off. The two of them sat in silence, a contented look on Hibiki's features, and Lucy inwardly furious and nervous. She should be enjoying this ride, but the constant reminder that Natsu was behind them kept biting at her neck. There was a point in time when she imagined the real Natsu nibbling the back of her neck, and the thought of it again made her shiver again.

"Are you cold?" her companion asked. He moved to take of his jacket, but Lucy held up her hands.

"No, no. I'm just nervous. You know, the situation, the heights." She sighed and looked down at the world beneath them. "I guess I'm a little scared of saying my good-byes."

Hibiki placed his arm around her shoulders again, pulling her tightly against him. "It's just a small bump in the road for the long journey ahead. But it'll get better, just wait and see. You'll have me there with you, not to mention everyone else at Blue Pegasus who's ready to welcome you into your new family."

Lucy held on to every nerve, and used all her willpower not to turn around and look at Natsu. She knew he could hear every word. Placing her face in her hands, she said a silent apology to her friend. Tonight wasn't supposed to end up like this. Maybe she would have had fun if a certain someone had just let her be. Dinner had been amazing until she spotted Natsu and Lisanna talking together as she and Hibiki left the restaurant.

Lisanna…It was because of her return that had thrown Lucy into doubt about her position in Fairy Tail. Before Lisanna, Lucy had been certain she and Natsu would end up together, getting married and having children. And then, Lisanna appeared and Natsu seemed to grow apart from Lucy. She hadn't been entirely sure she had completely lost him until returning home from the tournament last year. He was completely out of her reach when he had discussed his and Lisanna's discussion.

It was almost immediately after that discussion that she decided to leave Fairy Tail. How could she go on living peacefully knowing that she didn't have a chance with the one man she loved? Even as a rebound, Gray was claimed by Juvia still, and there was no one else she was remotely attracted to in Fairy Tail. There was no way she'd be able to live her life alone. She was an avid reader, and the thought of a husband and children were so etched in her mind that she knew she couldn't live her life without them.

Then came the decision to call on Hibiki. She remembered they shared a moment so long ago, even though it was brief and lasted barely thirty seconds. She only had a hope that he would agree to meet with her, and then her emotions were torn in half when he agreed to mention her to his master. She was happy that she had found a way out, but she was saddened that this was coming to reality.

Ever since that meeting, she had vowed to spend as many waking moments with her friends, living it up to the fullest as she possibly could. The only person she couldn't bring herself to be around was Natsu, and now she regretted it.

Thinking on the past, she felt her composure weaken, and she felt her eyes start to water. Upon Hibiki's concerns, she shrugged the tears off as the wind getting into her eyes. As the car finally ended up on the bottom, she pleaded a stomach ache, and made her way back to the hotel, declining Hibiki's offer to walk her to her room. She quickly made her way to the hotel, not waiting to see if Natsu was following her. She would have been completely contented if he had just realized she was heading to the hotel - alone - and would have let her be.

But as she approached her room, he had beat her, and now stood in her way, blocking her door so she couldn't escape him. She clenched her fingers around her key, fighting to hold back those tears that she blamed on the wind. She couldn't bring herself to think casually about him, especially with the way he leaned against her door, arms crossed, looking so nonchalantly that, had she not already known he'd been following her, she would have suspected he just wanted to hang out.

He looked at her and smiled, though she could tell it wasn't a "let's hang out" smile, but more of a "I know what you did" smile. He expected them to talk about this in the hallway.

She mentally shook her head, took a deep breath, and pasted a smile on her face, though she could tell he knew it was as forced as his. Neither of them were happy, and she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Natsu, what a surprise," she said, slowly, carefully speaking each word so she wouldn't reveal just how close to crying she really was. "It's late. Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?"

"I was about ask you the same thing." When he spoke, his words were low, cold, and bit at her insides like a rabid dog, or an angry dragon. "It's late. You should have been back awhile ago."

Nodding, she moved to place her key in the knob, though she couldn't without standing so close to him. She could smell his masculinity, his own, unique smell that didn't smell half as bad as someone would imagine, and it set her insides on fire, like he was using his magic on her, though she knew it was just how he made her react. Magic had nothing to do with how she felt about him, or how her body reacted around him.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves, but breathing so deeply, so close to him, made her nearly faint. She couldn't open the door with him standing there, or else she'd pass out and fall onto him. He didn't seem to have the intention to move at all, so she backed up until her back hit the wall across the hall, though it still wasn't far enough.

"What do you want?" she asked, clutching the key to her chest. "I'm really tired, so if you could please just tell me what you want, and leave so we can all get our rest…"

"Why were you with him?" he asked. Sighing, she reminded herself Natsu wasn't good at discretion, or beating around the bush. Straight to the point was his nature. "You're not really thinking about leaving Fairy Tail, are you?"

She took another deep breath, then shrugged, trying to act like it really wasn't that big of a deal. "It was just a date. And what makes you think I'm planning on leaving? You weren't spying on me, were you?"

He pushed off the wall, but kept his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't turn this around on me, you're the one we're talking about. How could you talk of leaving us after all we've been through? You're family. I can't believe after everything, after trying so hard to keep you with us, you want to leave. I thought you loved Fairy Tail?"

"That has nothing to do with my decision. I do love Fairy Tail, but-"

"Then why are you hanging around a pretty boy like that?" Natsu's tone grew louder as he spoke. "How can you just abandon us like that? What happened?"

"I have my reasons," Lucy answered, speaking louder than him. Her crying urges had been pushed down by her anger at his accusations. "Private reasons that have…nothing…to do with you." She couldn't say that her reasons had everything to do with him. He would demand more explanations that she just couldn't bring herself to explain, especially to him. "I'm tired, now will you please let me into my room?"

"Not until you tell me why."

Lucy dropped her hands to her sides, and clenched her fists tightly. Nothing she could think of would a liable reason why she wanted to quit, without telling him that it's because of him. How would he feel if she told him it was because he didn't love her like she loved him? How could she bring herself to even utter the words? Maybe she could tell him the reason without telling him who she's talking about? That seemed like a reasonable answer. All she had to do was open her mouth and speak…

"Because I can't stand to be around a man I care for." Her voice started cracking, but she closed her eyes tightly and concentrated on keeping her voice level. "I don't want to keep chasing after the man I want, but can't have."

"That's all?"

His quiet question opened her eyes, and she stared at him wide eyed. Didn't he know how hard it was for her to admit what she just said? And all he could say was something as heartless as that? She glared at him, and scoffed.

"Of course I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand. How could you? I mean, you've been ignorant this whole time, why should I expect you to understand now?" She gathered her nerves, and pushed passed him, unlocking her door and walked in. Before closing her door, she gave his bewildered look another thought, considering telling him the truth, but decided against it, and closed the door.

Natsu stood there, staring at the closed door in bewilderment. How could someone act so rashly to such a small thing? Hasn't she ever thought of telling the man she liked how she felt? Well, probably, considering she had to resort to such measures like leaving the guild she loved so dearly.

Who was it that she loved? There were so many possibilities that he couldn't just place his finger on one. Maybe she had feelings for someone who was already in a relationship? Or someone was older? Or maybe someone who just didn't see her like that? What if it was Gray? That was the worst possible person for her to be in love with, but it was still possible.

The thought of Gray hurting her enough for her to resort to leaving made Natsu's blood boil, his fists clench, and his teeth grind. How dare he hurt Lucy like that? He glanced down the hallway and thought for a moment about going to Mr. Cool Guy and putting him in his place. This was the matter of keeping Lucy in the guild! Of course Gray would see reason to let go of whatever pride he had and just accept Lucy for the woman she deserved to be treated as!

Then he let go of his clenched fists, and his features calmed. He couldn't be angry with Gray, well, not for something like this. He was actually relieved Gray turned Lucy down. She didn't deserve all that pressure of being with him. Imagine being in a relationship with a man who habitually stripped naked, and had a creepy stalker like Juvia? Lucy deserved so much better than that. Of course, that didn't mean for her to look outside the guild!

There were plenty of willing men who would love to have Lucy's favor, but, as he really thought about it, none of them were good enough for her, one way or another.

As Natsu stood pondering, a figure walked up behind him and stood there, watching as Natsu thought about what happened.

"Don't hurt yourself," Gray said. "If you haven't figured it out by now, you'll never figure it out."

Natsu turned around, his fists raised. " You want to run that by me again? What are you talking about?"

Gray shrugged. "I just meant that you're about to seriously injure yourself thinking about something that really doesn't require that much thought."

"You were listening?" Natsu glanced at Lucy's door. Of course, he should have at least let her into her room, and then followed her so they could have this conversation in private. No wonder she didn't want to tell him the reason she was leaving. She didn't want everyone to find out like that.

"I heard, yeah." Gray leaned against the wall where Lucy had previously stood. "I'm shocked. I had no idea it was this bad."

"What? She told you why she was leaving, too?"

"She didn't tell me why she was leaving, but after hearing her reason she gave to you I didn't know it was that bad. And I didn't realize you were so thick headed as to not understand what she meant."

"I know exactly what she meant."

"But do you know who she was talking about?"

That made Natsu hesitate. That's what Natsu was trying to figure out before Mr. Popsicle showed up.

"Do you?" he asked.

Gray shrugged again. "She told me a long time ago, but I didn't think that problem escalated to this level." He paused, and they stood in silence for a moment. "You should go in there and apologize."

"You think?"

Gray nodded, and without another word headed off toward his room. Before he entered his room, he turned toward Natsu. "I'll let Lisanna know you won't be meeting her later."

Natsu was taken aback, but before he could ask any further, Gray was in his room with the door closed. That's right, he had left Lisanna and Happy at the restaurant without a goodbye. As he thought about it, he was actually glad that he had to apologize to Lucy first. Anything to postpone what Lisanna wanted to do to him. Not that he didn't appreciate what she wanted to do, but the more he thought about it, the more nervous he became.

Natsu tried the door knob to Lucy's room, and wasn't surprised to find it locked. He could just break in, but then he thought of a better idea. It would feel so much like home if he were to just enter through the window, right? Maybe that little gesture might make her homesick and realize what a big mistake she's making and stay with the guild? He was willing to do anything to make her stay at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews/alerts/favorited-es...Yea, those things...Anyway, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it. =)

* * *

><p>"Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Lucy repeated that word from the moment she shut and locked the door on Natsu - stupid! - and as she stepped out of the shower. Even as she was soaking wet she sat on her bed, head in her hands. She at least wore a towel, but anything more than that was just asking too much from her.<p>

"I can't believe he was that dense!" she shrieked suddenly. "I practically spelled it out in red ink on his thick forehead!" She picked her head up and punched the pillow laying next to her.

She looked around the empty room. Clothes were still strewn about from when Cana was throwing Lucy's entire wardrobe about whilst searching for the perfect outfit. It definitely was the perfect outfit, as Hibiki had so gentlemanly pointed out. It reminded him of the night sky, though he said nothing about how the meaning went further than that, how it was meant to compliment how she's grown as a stellar mage; each diamond was set in a particular pattern to look like each spirit in their astrological form.

Did that thick headed numbskull even remember that he was the one who bought it for her on her birthday last year? No. Why would he? After all, his mind has been on a certain someone else for the passed year for him to pay attention to anything else.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up. She may as well get packing now since Natsu wasn't one known to hold his tongue on something as important as her leaving. By dawn everyone from the guild, who had come, would know about her and no doubt demand she transfer to a different hotel, the one Blue Pegasus was staying in would be the preferred suggestion, she was sure.

Leaving out her pajamas, she tightened the towel around her bosom and started folding and putting the clothes away. Actually, putting on her pajamas would probably the best to start with, so she wasn't suddenly caught with a cold. Wouldn't that just be a good kick in the gut? They would force her to vacate the hotel while she had a terrible cold. They would probably hope she passed out in the gutter on the way, which would result in a kidnapping from some lowlife randomly walking the streets, which would lead to other things…

They would wish she were dead, if they didn't already.

Sighing, she dropped a shirt in her bag and grabbed her pajama top. Being kicked out of the hotel with a cold was not something she could let happen, if anything. Sure, maybe she once said she'd rather die than be forced to leave Fairy Tail, but now that it's actually happening she wanted to at least leave with that tiny bit of hope that something might happen and she would be allowed back.

But what could happen that would result in something like that? Really the only thing that would change her mind would be Natsu, and he was currently either spreading the good news, or having mommy-daddy time with Lisanna.

Lucy groaned. She wasn't in the right state of mind to be thinking about that at the moment.

* * *

><p>He was embarrassed to say the least. He wasn't expecting her to be changing right before he decided to enter through the window! The least he could do was sit there and wait for her to finish clothing herself. Imagine what she would do to him if he were to pop in while she was naked…<p>

He blushed. Sure there had been close calls before, but nothing that was actually serious, and his body never reacted like it was. His face was most likely beet red, and his body was warming up more than usual. His palms were starting to sweat, which was weird, and his mind was actually blank…He was here for a reason, and he had totally forgotten that reason.

Oh yeah, apology! And to see if he couldn't change her mind. He was sure that whoever it was that she was fawning over would understand if she told him that she liked him. She had to at least try, right? And if it didn't go her way after that, maybe Natsu could find some other way to make her change her mind. Besides she did tell him that she would rather die than leave Fairy Tail!

He peeked in the window to see if she had finished, but when he did, he found her staring at him. His heart jumped in his throat, and he nearly lost his balance on the small ledge he was standing on as he quickly hid himself again. She was only wearing her shirt. She was standing in her room, half naked, and she had seen him.

His face burned darker, and he had put his face in his hand. Why was he so embarrassed? At least she had clothes on! Then again, there was something much more…alluring…about her standing in just a shirt than when he saw her naked for that split second. Had Hibiki seen her like that?

Eh…why would he care if Hibiki saw her like that or not? He was the one in a relationship with her, right? So, of course Hibiki might have seen her like that! It was only natural since they were together.

But why did Natsu care so much? Well, maybe it was because he saw Lucy like his little sister, and he was fulfilling the role of protective big brother! He should be lurking outside Hibiki's room, not Lucy's. All right, after he convinced Lucy to stay, he'd go to where Hibiki was staying and act his role of protective big brother. That pretty boy better plan on treating his Lucy right or else some hurt would be coming his way.

Right. With a nod, he turned back to the window, but almost fell off the ledge again when he realized Lucy was now standing next to the window and had been looking out. He heard her shriek his name, angrily he noted, and couldn't help but chuckle as she opened the window and stuck her head out to glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" she growled. "I thought we settled this earlier."

Natsu used his amazing balancing skills to maneuver himself so he was now sitting on the window ledge looking in.

She was still dressed in just her nightshirt, which only fell just below her hips. Natsu felt his face blush again, and he fought to keep his eyes on her face - her very angry, hurt, annoyed face.

"I - uh - came to apologize," he mumbled. When he said the words, the reality of the situation came crashing back into him, and he forgot to feel embarrassed. He found himself slowly looking away from her. "I understand that you're hurting, but -"

"Do you really?" she interrupted.

He looked up at her and found her close to tears, her fists clenched at her sides. He was going to have try a different approach, because she was right in doubting him. The last time he loved someone was Lisanna, back before she died - or sucked into a different world - but he didn't hurt enough to leave his family because of it. How would he be able to live without the old man, Mirajane, Macao, Erza…even Gray for crying out loud! And then, when he met Lucy, she quickly became another member of his family, someone he would hate to lose; that connection he had with her was one of the reasons he fought so hard to keep her all those years ago when her father tried to take her away.

Sighing, he started again.

"All I can really do right now is beg you not to go. I want to help you." He looked back up at her and was taken aback to see tears streaming down her face. What had been running through her mind to make her react that way? His mind went blank again, and he found himself reaching for her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, holding her tightly against him. "I know that you're hurting right now, but running away isn't the answer. I want to help you. Please let me help you before you resort to leaving."

"You can't help me," she whispered, but she clutched at his back as she was slowly overcome with sobs. Natsu held her tighter, letting her cry.

"I'm sure," he continued after a few minutes, "that whoever it is you're hurting over, feels the same way about you. You just have to gather up the courage and talk to him. I can help you do that."

"What would be the point?" Her voice was muffled as she talked into his shoulder, but he could still understand her. "I already know he doesn't feel the same about me…He's in love with someone else."

"At least let him know."

He felt her take a deep breath as she pulled away from him. It hurt him to see her eyes so red, her expression so much in pain. Whoever it was doing this to her was going to have a little talk with his fists after she tells him who it is.

"The Lucy I know wouldn't run away from any challenge, no matter how hopeless the outcome seemed to be."

She blinked a few times before she slowly smiled. She pressed her face against his shoulder once again, holding onto him tightly for another few moments. Natsu smiled widely, feeling accomplished with what he had set out do to. She didn't seem so angry with him anymore, and, hopefully, had just changed her mind about leaving. Now, he had one more thing he needed to know before he left her, and that was the name of the bastard who hurt her so badly.

She pushed away from him and walked to her bed, grabbing her pajama pants. Natsu jumped slightly before he turned around, once again embarrassed, remembering that she was half naked.

"Natsu…"

He turned around, but she still hadn't put her pants on. She stood, staring at him, holding her pants, a small smile still on her lips.

"What did you think of my outfit tonight?"

The question took him by surprise. Why would she ask him that? What did it matter what he thought about her clothes, especially when they were trying to settle a different matter entirely? He scanned the room, trying to bring her clothes to mind as he did so. What was it she was wearing? Something sparkly, right? Yeah…

"It was…nice." He brought his eyes back to her, and almost started to panic when he saw her expression soften as she looked away, her smile disappearing. "Ah, well, it looked like the night sky, I guess." He shrugged when she looked back at him. "Only fitting considering your magic, right? But I'm sure you don't need me telling you, right? Hibiki must have complemented you a lot tonight."

She smiled again, her cheeks turning pink as she looked away from him again. "And, how do you feel about me?"

He blinked at her again, confused to where this line of questioning was going. What did she care what he thought about her? Or maybe this was practice for what she would say to the guy she liked? That had to be it. So, if that was the case, should he answer truthfully or how he expected the mysterious guy to answer? It was hard for him to figure out, seeing as how he would have to know who the mysterious guy was in order for him to answer correctly. He didn't want to just spout out what she probably wanted to hear from her mysterious guy, especially if it wasn't what her mysterious guy would really say - it would ruin the effect.

Shrugging, he placed a hand on his neck. "I love you lots, Lucy," he said, deciding to speak about his true feelings. "Ever since we first met I've felt a sort of connection to you. It feels like…we were separated at birth, doesn't it? I don't think I've ever thought of someone more of a sister to me than you." He paused to look at her, but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking down at the pants she held in her hand, which, he noted, were trembling. Was he not telling her what she was asking for? "More than anything, I don't want to lose you because of something like…what you're leaving us for."

She sniffed, and shook her head. Taking another deep breath, she looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you, Natsu, but I'm leaving. More sure now than ever."

"WHAT?" He took two steps and was in front of her, taking hold of her shoulders. "That's not fair! I spill out my feelings like that and you still want to leave? What the hell, Lucy? Tell me who it is! I'll make him see you for the woman that you are, if it'll make you stay!" He held onto her shoulders, digging his fingers into her skin, though he didn't mean to.

She refused to look into his eyes, and he could tell she was beginning to cry again. He pulled her to him for another hug, but she pushed him back and stepped away, bumping the back of her knees against the bed, sitting down.

Natsu let her go, and sighed. "What's going on, Luce?" He put his hands on his hips, anything to keep himself from trying to hug her again, knowing she'd just push him away. He really wanted to hold her and comfort her, but if she wouldn't let him, then he wouldn't touch her.

She continued avoiding his eyes, but nodded. He wasn't sure what she was nodding for, but when she finally looked at him, he flinched. He knew, just by the way she was looking at him - eyes red, tears threatening to fall again, cheeks flushed, but there was a slight glow to her features - that she was about to say something that would change both of their lives forever.

Did he want her to say it? No, but he couldn't help it.

"I love you, Natsu," she finally said. "And not like a brother."

His insides ran cold as she said that; everything from the last few hours suddenly made sense. He clenched his fists, suddenly realizing the impact and meaning of her words. He was the one he told her he would help convince - violently - and if he didn't love her back…

Could he somehow love her back? Would he be willing to fake it? No, she didn't deserve that…but if he didn't, she would leave. What could he do?


	4. Chapter 4

How long had they been standing there like this, she didn't know, nor did she really care. At the moment, she just wanted to revel in the feel of him around her arms. He wasn't hugging her back, but that didn't matter at the moment. When she had thrown her arms around him, she had been afraid that he'd push her away and leave, but he stood there and let her hold him.

Maybe he was only standing there out of pity, she eventually thought. He had told her, in his own words, that he thought of her like his sister; but, hey, she's an avid reader, and she's read a few stories about brothers and sisters falling love. It might not be exactly the same as their current situation, but if those blood related siblings could do it, then she could convince him - hopefully within the next few hours before they had to get ready to leave for the first day of the tournament.

She had finally confessed to him, and wasn't surprised by his reaction. She was slightly hurt that he didn't do anything, but at least it was better than flat out rejecting her. That could only mean she had a chance, right? Even if he only stayed out of pity, that still meant she could convince him, right? If he had left, she knew she wouldn't have a chance.

What could she do, though? How could she convince him? If confessing and leaving weren't enough, she could always seduce him. No, Lucy. Let the man handle one thing at a time. If she were to try to jump his bones now, he would definitely get scared and reject her.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," she finally said, speaking in a whisper so she wouldn't frighten him. "I've tried living with this, but I just can't. If you're not with me, I have to leave."

She felt him stiffen, so she tightened her hold on him. She would not let him go, not while she was pouring her heart out to him. He chose to stay, so he will hear her out.

"Ever since that day when you came to me and Gray, asking about Lisanna, I felt I had lost you, that you were finally out of my reach for good. I tried avoiding you, not avoiding you, staying away for days on end, taking vacations, but…In the end, I just couldn't fully get you out of my mind."

"And you think leaving the guild is the right decision?"

She let out a small smile. He finally spoke, and it wasn't a rejection. Her heart was pounding, and she was afraid that, at any moment, he'd push her away.

"It's the only one I have that will help me forget about you."

"I don't want you to leave." He finally raised his arms and held her against him. If only for a moment, she would cherish this moment with him. "Even knowing it would mean you're suffering, I don't think I can let you go. It wouldn't be fair to you to pretend I love you the way you want me to, just to make you stay, but you're leaving me with no other choices."

No, this isn't what he's supposed to be saying. Why isn't he saying that he'll try? Or at least that he's happy to learn that she loves him? He hasn't even denied what's been going on with Lisanna….No more, she could hear no more of whatever it was that he was trying to say. He only stayed with her for this amount of time so he could reject her without hurting her feelings; she wouldn't have it.

"I don't know if -"

Lucy cut him off, quickly raising her head and placing her lips against his. No more, please, no more! Natsu, if you don't think you can grow to love me, then at least let me have tonight before I leave your life forever.

His mouth felt better than she dreamt it would. It was softer than she imagined, warmer, and it fit against hers perfectly. She put in all her feelings into that kiss, but still kept it gentle. She probed his mouth with her tongue, gently running it across his lower lip. He shivered, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She could just feel his reluctance, the urge to push her away, and yet he didn't. She held him against her, not wanting to break away, even if he tried. She gave his bottom lip another petting, and he finally parted his lips.

He allowed her tongue into his mouth, and gave another audible shiver as she ran her tongue along his teeth, exploring every inch of his mouth. He let her play with his tongue, but he kept it in his mouth, almost afraid to let it go too far.

But he already let it go too far, it was too late to stop. She grabbed his hands and gently placed them on her hips. She wanted him now more than ever, and since he let her kiss him like they were, she wasn't going to let him go until she showed him how much she really loved him.

"Luce, hang on…"

"Don't talk, Natsu. Just let me do this, just for tonight. Please."

She put her hand on the back of his head, keeping his face close to hers. She felt him sigh, and she melted against him, feeling like she had won, if only for tonight. He placed his hand on the back of her head, grabbing onto her hair, and pulling her away from him.

"Lucy, you have to listen to me."

They stared at each other, both slightly out of breath.

"I'm sorry to say," he said quickly, "but just because you said you love me, doesn't mean I want to do - that - with you the second you say it."

"I just thought that, after finding out that you're the reason I want to leave, you'd at least let me try to convince you." She rubbed her hands up his muscular chest, reveling in the feel of the result of all that physical training he did all the time. "You did say that you would show the man I love the woman I really am, didn't you? Besides, after tonight I'm leaving, remember? Can't we do something as a goodbye party?"

"No, I won't let that happen. You're not leaving." He kept her head pulled back slightly while he stepped out of her embrace.

"I am leaving." She put her hands on her hips, letting him have his space as he let go of her hair and backed away a little bit more. She wouldn't mind if he still held onto her hair, but she didn't want him to get any more scared than he already seemed to be.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. Unless you tell me that you love me back, I'm leaving." Sighing, she turned away from him, not wanting to face his rejection again. She felt confident she could change his mind, but they were running out of time, and if he didn't let her do what she felt was necessary, she didn't think he would understand his true feelings. Okay, maybe that was a little conceited of her to think that, but she had to believe he felt the same for her, otherwise this would be impossible for her deal with.

"I won't let you leave Fairy Tail." She glanced behind her to see him staring out the window. "Just let me think about it for a minute. I'll find a way to keep you."

She didn't have to see his face to know he was troubled. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him climb out the window. She should stop him, but wouldn't that make him push her away more? Sighing, she fell back on her bed, pulling her knees up as she felt her composure start to crack, meaning the flow of more tears she didn't want to shed.

He said he wanted to think about it, which could mean two things:

One: He wants to love her back, but he doesn't think he could, not in that moment; or,

Two: He doesn't love her back, but he still wants to find a way to keep her in Fairy Tail.

"Lucy?"

She sat up quickly as Natsu poked his head through the window again.

"Don't leave until I come back." And he was gone again. Taking another deep sigh, she fell back again, resuming her previous fetal position.

-Line break-

He wasn't alone. He could feel another presence with him, even in deep slumber. Slowly rousing from sleep, he could barely make out the fuzzy sight of the boy he really hoped he wouldn't be seeing again that night. Wasn't he supposed to be with Lucy? How did that go? Obviously not well if he was bothering the sleeping Gray.

Sitting up, Gray ran his hands over his face a few times before moving to his hair, waking himself up more so he could listen to Natsu and comprehend what the boy wanted.

"Natsu…" he mumbled.

"She confessed to me," Natsu mumbled, staring at the wall across from him. He sat down on the edge of the bed, making Gray scoot away from him. "She said she'll definitely leave unless I say it back, but I don't know if I can."

"You don't love her back?" Gray blinked a few times. Well, this was a surprise. He thought, for sure, they would be the most lovey-dovey couple after they both confessed their love for each other tonight. Maybe he, and everyone else in Fairy Tail, was mistaken?

"Honestly? I'm terrified. I mean, what if I say it back, and then something happens? I don't think I can handle another loss again."

Gray patted his friend's back as Natsu put his head down, bending so far that his head fell between his knees. So, the problem wasn't that Natsu didn't love Lucy back, it was that he was afraid of losing her after he told her so. Why shouldn't he be afraid? After all, that's how it happened with Lisanna, even though she did come back…He had moved on then, she was dead; Gray understood that Natsu didn't love Lisanna anymore - even though she seemed to think otherwise.

"Well, if you don't tell her, she's leaving anyway." Gray took a deep breath. "So, in my opinion, you should tell her you love her, then see what happens. It'd be better to know that she's here, now, with you. You could take the gamble, or just say good-bye to her forever, because we all know once she's set her mind on something, Lucy will see it to the end."

"You make it sound so easy," Natsu scoffed, sitting up again. "I almost did it, but when I opened my mouth, something else came out, and I think I hurt her even more. I tried to say it, but I couldn't." He put a hand over his eyes. "I told her I loved her like my sister."

"Ouch." Gray sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "If you came here for advice, I gave it to you. Go tell her you love her before she's gone for good, leaving the two of you in a world of depression. I don't think you can just move on from her like you did Lisanna. You'll know she's alive and well, and hanging off that pretty boy who she's going to be with as a substitution."

Gray smiled as he watched the other boy clench his fists at the mention of Hibiki.

"Now get your sorry ass off my bed, out of my room, and let me sleep." He forcefully pushed Natsu off with his feet, sending his friend flying off the bed. He chuckled as Natsu stood up and threw some insults as he made his way out of the window.

-line break-

She felt warmer suddenly, and the sudden change in temperature roused her from sleep. Her eyelids were heavier than usual, having cried herself to sleep. She had prepared herself for rejection…

But when she felt his hard chest against her back, she couldn't help that smile and giddy feeling appear. Her stomach lurched when she felt his hand rest on her naked hip. She shivered when she felt his breath against her neck.

"Lucy, wake up."

No, pretend you don't care. He may just be doing this to make her happy, make it so she stays. She wouldn't settle for him pretending. He must be sincere about his feelings.

Why did she assume he came back to her to tell her that he loved her? Maybe he just came back because the thought of her and him doing things made him pretend to love her for the moment. He didn't seem to be that heartless, but a girl could never be too sure.

She felt him sigh, and nearly squealed in delight. She couldn't help it - the feel of him on her back made her giddier than a kid in a candy shop.

"Listen, I came here to give you my answer. I thought a lot about it. I'm sorry for making you worry, but I…" He paused a moment, maybe a moment too long. Lucy was starting to feel that dread creep into her belly again. "I love you, too."

She couldn't help it. She turned around to face him, surprised to see his cheeks flushed, his hand now resting on her stomach.

"Don't bullshit me," she said.

He blinked, clearly taken aback with her sudden attitude. "I'm not. I mean it." He smiled, taking his hand off her stomach to brush a stray hair from her face.

"What took you so long?" she asked, becoming more and more excited as he began rubbing her arms next.

He sighed, taking her hand in his. "Honestly? I was afraid. I didn't want you leaving me like Lisanna did."

She placed her unoccupied hand on his cheek. "I won't ever leave you, not now." She brought him down and gently placed her lips against his, glad that he didn't pull back this time. It was just a gentle kiss, just a soft brush of the lips, nothing too crazy.

When they did pull apart, Natsu smiled down at her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you this. I love you, and not like a sister."

Lucy chuckled and pulled his lips to hers again. "Enough talking now."


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue -

Once again, the guild of Fairy Tail goes home victorious as the number one rated guild. Mirajane welcomed the champions with a large party - everything decked out in streamers and balloons and glowing lacryma. Drinks were passed around, food was eaten, and people partied well into the night.

Mirajane stood behind the bar, smiling at the commotion, while the Master sat in his spot on the counter.

"It seems like they all fought with more ferocity than usual," Mirajane commented.

Master nodded. "Natsu and Lucy seemed especially committed to their duties. It made us all proud to see them fight with such spirit."

"Yes, forming a loving relationship does tend to do that to people."

Master blinked back at Mirajane, who just smiled and commenced wiping the already clean counter, a smile on her face while she hummed a quiet song. The master turned back to the commotion and spotted the two they were just talking about. They were hanging on each other, but that didn't seem out of the ordinary. Master took a drink as he watched their table, also making sure they didn't start a fight amongst each other - Gray and Natsu were known to start all the rough-housing.

He blinked as he watched Lisanna walk up to their table. This also wasn't out of the ordinary. Maybe Mirajane was fantasizing again. She did that increasingly lately, always trying to fix two people up, but they always seemed ridiculous pairings.

Master spit out his drink at the unexpected scene of Natsu shrugging at Lisanna, then turning towards Lucy and planting his lips on hers. A few people around them were also shocked, while others applauded and congratulated them. Master could hear a few "Bout time!" comments thrown around.

Well, yeah, it was about time those two got together.


End file.
